We're All We Need
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: An extended one shot about Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy..." A little voice called out.

Regina slowly opened her eyes to see her son at her bedside smiling.

She gave a soft grin as she sighed happily, "Yes Roland?"

She sat up in the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping husband and turned the lamp on that was on the nightstand beside the bed.

Roland stood with his stuffed money in his hand, "I had a bad dream..."

He was embarrassed because he knew big boys usually weren't scared of their dreams but Regina just smiled as she tilted her head.

"Well why don't you climb into bed and tell me about it?"

He softly grinned and nodded.

Regina held out her arms and let Roland crawl into them as she cradled him in her lap.

She brushed his hair out of his face, "What happened in your nightmare?"

He rested his head against her chest, "I dreamt about the flying monkey."

Regina nodded, she understood exactly what was wrong, "Ah,"

She lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes, "Mommy promises there are no flying monkeys anymore. And no harm will ever come to you, I will always protect you, okay?"

Roland held his monkey tighter, "Okay mommy."

He gave her a hug, "I love you."

She hugged him back and kissed his forehead, "I love you too sweetheart."

It had been a year since they had all been a family.

Henry spent the weekdays at home with her and spent the weekend with Emma, an arrangement that pleased her because she was able to spend more time with her son.

She had also created a special bond with Roland even though he knew Marian was his birth mother, Regina was his mommy.

Robin and Regina discussed what to do about Marian but soon after she arrived in Storybrooke she became ill and passed away.

It was hard for Robin and Roland but Regina stood by them and that touched Robin's heart.

A few months after they were married Regina found out she was pregnant, now she was just four months and her stomach was round but small and firm.

Roland looked down at it, it puzzled him that a baby was in there.

He shuffled in the bed so that he was in the space between his mother and father.

Regina quietly giggled, "I guess that means you want to sleep in here then?"

He nodded, then furrowed his brow, "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Regina's eyes widened, "Oh uhm, ah..."

She reached over her son and shook her husband, "Robin...Dear wake up."

Robin jumped up, "Huh?! What's wrong? Is it a fire!?"

Roland laughed and Robin finally came to his senses, "I see we have a guest."

He ruffled Roland's hair.

"Our son wants to know where babies come from..." Regina said and Robin's eyes shifted from Roland to Regina's stomach where their unborn child was.

"Oh he does? Well Roland...when a mother and father love each other very much they," he trailed off when he heard soft snoring only to look down and see Roland asleep, his plush monkey in his arms.

Robin sighed, "Phew. So glad I don't have to answer that question yet."

Regina playfully raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. We got lucky."

Robin chuckled to himself, "What happened to where he came in here?"

Regina lovingly stroked Roland's head, he was so cute as he slept, "He had a nightmare about that flying monkey. But I took care of it."

Robin was so fascinated by how his wife and son had bonded, it baffled him how quickly Roland took to Regina.

He smiled as he watched how she cooed over him, "You really are an amazing woman, not to mention a phenomenal mother."

She blushed, "You're an excellent father, I had reel you in somehow..." She joked and he smirked.

"And here I thought you wanted me for my dashing good looks."

Regina playfully pushed her husband, "That was just a plus."

Robin arched his eyebrow, "Oh really? I guess this was a plus then too?"

He leaned over, taking his wife's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, their eyes were both closed and they opened simultaneously.

A smile spread across her lips once she didn't feel her lover's lips pressed against hers anymore, "Definitely a plus."

They both shared a laugh before laying back down just as the sun started to creep up in the night sky.

They stared at each other and glanced at their son before drifting off back to sleep.

Henry had managed to climb into bed while they were asleep and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

The day ahead of them would be filled with love, laughter but most of all, it would be filled with each other.

Family was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

"I promise that you'll be fine." Robin assured Regina as he placed the blindfold on her.

This was their first date since Marian had passed away and he wanted it to be special.

He wanted to repay Regina for being so patient and understanding with him and that whole situation.

She was wearing a black dress that complimented her curves with black heels to match and it drove Robin mad.

He felt lucky to be with such a beautiful woman and he vowed to never screw this up again.

"Alright, I'm trusting you." She replied with a light giggle.

Henry and Roland were with the Charmings, having some fun of their own.

As Robin led Regina from the house to the car, he was careful to make sure she didn't trip.

He opened the door for her and helped her in, laughing to himself as he watched Regina try to touch and feel around to figure out her surroundings.

Once he closed her door, he quickly rounded the car and got in the driver's seat, driving off toward the forest.

He stopped near the Toll Bridge and once again helped Regina out of the car and toward a spot he designated for their date.

He was leading her to a small cabin near a small stream.

She sniffed, "Are we in the forest?"

Being blindfolded temporarily heightened her other senses, she could feel the gentle breeze flowing in the air and it gave her goosebumps.

"We are...But that's all I'm saying." He replied as they walked up to the cabin.

He gently opened the door, trying not to make a sound.

Inside there was a table and chairs with a candlelight dinner sitting on it.

"I smell lasagna." She said, eager to take the blindfold off.

He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, "You can take the blindfold off."

He instructed and with her free hand she pulled the silk scarf down from her eyes and let it hang around her neck as she looked around the room, bewildered at what Robin had done.

Her eyes were glossed with tears when she turned to look at him, "It's so beautiful. You did all this for us?"

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "With some help from Granny of course. I'm not that great of a cook, I don't want to poison you."

They both shared a small laugh and he wrapped an arm around her waist, "We should eat before it gets cold."

Regina gave him another kiss before heading to sit at the table.

Being the gentleman that Robin is, he pulled her chair out for her and scooted it up once she sat down.

"Thank you." She grinned as she took the napkin and placed it on her lap.

She studied everything that was on the table, sliced french bread, salad, and a pan of five cheese lasagna.

"It looks delicious. How'd you know lasagna was my favorite?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"A little help from Henry. He's quite the intelligent and intuitive young man." He replied as he poured them both a glass of wine.

"Indeed he is." She grinned before taking a sip.

Robin served the food, he didn't want her to lift a finger.

This date was all about him catering to her.

The room was silent as they ate dinner but it wasn't awkward silence, every so often they would look at each other and smile.

Once they finished, Robin led her over to the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

Regina watched the fire dance before she felt Robin's arm go around her shoulder.

She glanced at him, staring into his soft eyes and without hesitation, kissed him.

As their lips locked he pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her frame.

When she felt his gentle touch she smiled through the kiss, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

His eyes opened as she pulled back from the kiss but still remained in his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I wanted to thank you for everything you did."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He softly sighed, "You didn't have to stick by me while I was dealing with Marian but you did. And when she died you were still there for me and gave me the space I needed to grieve. Most women would've given up and moved on but you, you're not most women. You're that one of a kind diamond in the ruff."

By the time he finished that last sentence Regina had a single tear running down her cheek.

He caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb, "Robin I..." she hesitated a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked with such concern in his voice.

She took a deep breath, trying to suppress the tears and keep her voice from cracking.

"I...love you."

Those words caused him to smile, "I love you too."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I never want to lose this..." She said quietly as she laid her head on his chest.

Listening to his heartbeat, realizing it matched hers.

"And you never will...I'll always be with you."

He held onto her tightly and it made her feel secure, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

They spent the rest of the night watching the fire, talking about things, and she stayed in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was written by my lovely friend Grace aka onceuponmakeup on IG**_

* * *

"Mom, you really need to figure out this baby's name. I gotta know." Henry presses on, excited about his little sibling's arrival already.

Regina smiles and laughs at her son's excitement, "The baby won't be here for another five months, Henry. We still have plenty of time."

Henry's expression stayed the same, a content smile.

He huffed, "Fine. But you still need to hurry."

"What are we hurrying?" Robin asks, coming in the door with Roland who happily held an ice cream cone in his hand, dripping it all over his tiny fingers.

Regina laughs again, getting up from the table chair and walking to the kitchen to grab a napkin.

"Let Henry explain that one." She says, laying her right hand gently on her small stomach.

Robin directs his gaze over to Henry and raises his brow, "And?"

He asks, waiting for his stepson to explain.

Henry shrugs as though he was guilty, "I was just telling mom that you and her need to hurry up and decide a baby name."

"And why is that?" Robin asks, setting the small bag of a few groceries down on the table.

"I just need to know." He replies, still excitedly.

Roland smiles as Regina wipes the melting ice cream from his fingers, then wraps a napkin around the cone.

"There, that'll keep it from spilling over even more." She states, straightening back up.

She grabs her lower back and snaps her eyes shut from the slight pain, immediately worrying Robin.

"Are you alright?" He asks frantically.

Regina chuckles, "I'm fine, dear. My body is still adjusting to this extra weight."

She replies calmly, opening her eyes back up to look at him with a warm smile.

She moves her hand to her stomach, "As little as the weight is, still." She adds on.

Robin nods, still looking concerned.

"Alright. You better be careful."

Regina rolls her eyes, he was always so concerned.

A blessing and a curse all in one.

After a little while of conversation, the two adults sent the children off to bed.

Regina and Robin stayed up on the couch, curled up in each other's embrace.

Regina was leaned up against Robin's chest, his arm wrapped around her and his hand laying gently on her stomach.

He takes in a deep breath as his head is craned over to watch the tv, "Henry's right about the name, you know. Have you thought of any ideas?"

Regina gently shakes her head, "Nope. I haven't. I have no idea what I would like, do you?"

"Do I know what you would like?" Robin asks, looking down at her now.

She chuckles, "No, silly. Have you thought of any names that you like."

She corrects, shaking her head slightly as she smiles.

"Oh, right…right. Not really, same as you." He replies, rubbing her stomach gently.

"But we'll have plenty of time for that, five months." He says.

She nods, "Ri-"

She stops suddenly, grabbing her stomach, "Robin?"

"What's wrong, Regina? What is it?" Robin asks nervously, hearing the frantic tone in her voice.

"I think…the baby. It just moved." Regina says, confused as to what she was feeling.

Her smile wiped across her face as she brightened up, feeling the little, light movement again.

"It is! It's moving, Robin."

Robin smiles, "That's great!"

Regina takes his hand under hers and moves it to the spot where he could feel the movements good.

She holds his hand there, waiting for another movement.

"I don't feel anything." Robin says, a little disheartened and moving his hand away.

"It did, though…" Regina says, hoping the baby would move for him again tonight.

"It's just shy." She teases.

She moves her hand happily, feeling the movements again.

"The baby is responding to my voice, that's why it's moving." She states excitedly.

She grabs Robin's hand again and places it back on her stomach, "See? I just have to keep talking and- there it is again."

She says, craning her head back to look at Robin's expression.

He was smiling brightly.

So excited to feel his second child move.

With Marian…it had never been this special.

He loved her at the time, but their love was never quite this strong.

He loved Regina and the feeling was mutual, therefore everything about this pregnancy made it all the more exciting.

"That's amazing."

"Try feeling it move inside of you." She jokes in a low tone, moving her head back down to look at her small bump.

After a short while, she didn't feel it move any longer.

The baby had probably used all its energy that its tiny body had, so Regina cuddled back up into Robin.

She eventually fell asleep on him, Robin felt her body completely relax at one point.

He let her sleep there for a while before he carefully got up with her in his arms, carrying her upstairs and laying her in the bed.

He smiled at her peaceful expression as she slept soundly, then climbed into the bed beside of her.

He pulled the covers up over her, and soon after went to sleep himself.

All this time, Regina wasn't really asleep.

But she liked the small fact that he took the time to take care of her.

As he always did, and probably always would.


End file.
